The Miner's Demise
History Having their history lost to the ages the historians can only piece together what they can, and it is not much. However, some believe it was too gruesome to share - and some feel closure in that by keeping it a secret. Others can only feel anger in what their ancestors did and spread the word so that others do not trade with them; as they want their past to be left with others to ensure that the Miner's Demise is left alone. The clan was once made of raiders and cutthroats, led by vicious leaders - who threatened those with their disobedience with exaltation. Scared about losing their families; no one dared to try and overthrow their leaders. Until one dragon had enough. Through wings of their trusted familiar - the unnamed dragon spread hope like a disease - leading them to a massacre while the unnamed disappeared. Revolution after revolution failed to overthrow their leaders, and finally, an outsider came. That outsider held powerful magic; some even wrote that they thought she could rival the deities they served. She helped them with their last rebellion. This time they succeeded. With their leaders overthrown, their clan was in shambles. Many lied dead or dying, others were still hiding fearing that the leaders had not been killed - and that they faked their deaths just to come back. However, they did not. They remained dead, and their bodies were burned just to ensure that they were not used as vessels for other evils. Finding that most did not want to stay due to the memories; they decided to move from the Wastelands and went to find riches and stability elsewhere. Travelling for a time the clan found that they could not be seen or heard in the Earthshaker's domain, and it stayed there. So far, all accounts of the clan end there, with the historians having to chunk together quite large pieces of the clan's history; so it may change over time when more scriptures are found. Clan Timeline The clan was founded close to the Plaguebringer's year. The leaders ruled for close to 200 years - until they were overthrown. The clan decided to travel and began to pick a leader. The clan moved (picking up two other leaders) to the Earthshaker's domain during the Greenkeeper's year. The clan split into Outposts in the Earthshaker's year. The Outposts began to have their differences in the Lightweaver's year. The Troubled showed up. The Council was disbanded on the Icewarden's year. Clan Members Outpost Leaders and the Council Those who pride themselves to be the highest powers in the Outposts have set together a Council and the leaders who follow their every word. The Council *Achelous (Earth Representative) *Wadjet (Fire Representative) *Cardea (Wind Representative) *Poseidon (Water Representative) *Hemakshi (Light Representative) *Iallae (Ice Representative) *Goshawk (Lightning Representative) *Fortuna (Shadow Representative) *Dionysus (Arcane Representative) *Bubonic (Plague Representative) *Erth (Nature Representative) *Chimera (Beastclan Representative) Outpost Leaders *Ghost (Swamp Peak) *Braun (Watcher's Harbor) *Stigma (Arid Frontier) Other Notable Members *Dayvlin (Spy Master) *Compass (Librarian) *Crux (Witch Doctor/Wizard) *Spinel (Wandering Spirit) *Copper (Mute Seamstress) Stories Found in FR, you can see what the members of the Miner's Demise are getting up to. Lore Related Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, ocurreret principes id qui, vis te debitis vivendo democritum, in vim nihil persius. Ei debet nobis delectus eam, corrumpit theophrastus vix at. Elitr recusabo nec ea. Summo fierent per eu. Side Stories Stories that are just for fun when I feel the urge to write or see an opportunity to expand on my clan's experiences. *Hat Spectacular Trivia * Cardea was originally named "ghostlyplants" to be used as my avatar. * Crux's name is short for a crucifix, as it was an easter egg for the game, "Faith", as it's what the protagonist always carries around. * Erth's name was just a play on words. * The name, "The Miner's Demise" is a hint about what happened to the rest of the ancestors of the clan. * Stigma is not named after the main definition, but rather for its medicine definition. "A mark or spot on the skin". * Ghost is (one of) my custom progenitors and by definition, her second-in-command should be Mosaic. However, due to a "difference in opinion" they spilt, and now Hookbill is her second-in-command. * The original Plague and Lightning Ambassadors were exiled, and two new dragons took their place. * The Beastclan Ambassador joined after the Council was already established - resulting in a power grab by others. * Stigma stepped down from her leadership and put Sandraudiga in charge. ** Stigma then came back and overthrew her because Stigma found a dark secret surrounding Sandraudiga. Category:Earth Category:Mighty Lair